Q-Continuum
Q-Continuum was an expansion of Star Trek CCG, released in 1996. Artifacts * Blade of Tkon R'' * Canar ''R * Mona Lisa R'' Dilemmas * Android Nightmares ''U * Bendii Syndrome R'' * Chinese Finger Puzzle ''C * Q's Vicious Animal Things U'' was trapped in the illusionary Hotel Royale until they won enough money in the casino to buy the bank and their way out. ''Show a personnel from hand. If CUNNING = 7 or 11 OR opponent cannot match your number, win points. Otherwise, opponent wins points. | commonality = uncommon | cardtype = dilemma | cardimage = }} * Security Precautions C'' * System-Wide Cascade Failure ''R * The Sheliak R'' * Yuta ''R Doorways * Manheim's Dimensional Door R'' * Q-Flash ''C* * Q's Tent C'' Equipment * Anti-Matter Pod ''C * Plasmadyne Relay C'' Events * Barber Pole ''U * Brainwash R'' * Calamarain ''R * Discommendation U'' * Doppelganger ''R * Drag Net R'' * Drought Tree ''C * Heisenberg Compensators U'' * I Am Not a Merry Man ''R * Immortal Again U'' * Klingon Civil War ''R * Transfigurations U'' * Zalkonian Storage Capsule ''R Facilities * Colony C'' * Terraforming Station ''R Interrupts * Arbiter of Succession R'' * Data's Medals ''C * End Transmission C'' * Klingon Painstik ''U * Off Switch C'' * Parallax Arguers ''C * Plexing C'' * Wrong Door ''U Missions * Investigate Legend R'' * Nebula ''C * Paxan "Wormhole" R'' * Plague Planet ''R * Q's Planet U'' * Samaritan Snare ''R * Space C'' * Tarchannen Study ''R Personnel Federation * Gibson C'' * Juliana Tainer ''R * Katherine Pulaski R'' * Keiko O'Brien ''R * Lal R'' * Mirasta Yale ''U * Mordock U'' * Mr. Homn ''R * Rager U'' * Robin Lefler ''U * Sakkath U'' * Sonya Gomez ''U * T'Shanik U'' Klingon * K'chiQ ''C * K'nera U'' * Kahlest ''U * Kitrik U'' Non-Aligned * Data's Body ''R** * Galen R'' * Ira Graves ''R * Jenice Manheim U'' * John Doe ''U * Kareen Brianon U'' * Kova Tholl ''U * Madam Guinan R'' * Madred ''R * Marouk U'' * Mortal Q ''R* * Nick Locarno R'' * Paul Manheim ''R * Samuel Clemens U'' * Soong-type android ''C * Tarmin R'' * Timicin ''U * Ves Alkar U'' * Zon ''R Romulan * Sirol U'' * Taris ''R * Telak U'' Q Dilemmas * Go Back Whence Thou Camest ''C * Guilty - Provisionally U'' * His Honor, the High Sheriff of Nottingham ''U * Mandarin Bailiff C'' * Pla-Net ''C Q Events * Aldebaran Serpent C'' * Amanda's Parents ''C * Door-Net C'' * Frigid ''U * Into the Breach C'' * Jealous Amanda ''C * Military Privilege C'' * Penalty Box ''U * Scottish Setter C'' * Tijuana Crass ''C * Trust Me C'' * You Will in Time ''C Q Interrupts * Are These Truly Your Friends, Brother? C'' * Dr. Q, Medicine Entity ''C * Gift of the Tormentor C'' * Incoming Message - The Continuum ''C * Lemon-Aid C'' * Subsection Q, Paragraph 10 ''C * The Higher... the Q-er C'' * The Issue is Patriotism ''U * The Naked Truth C'' * Wesley Gets the Point ''U * Where's Guinan? U'' Ships Federation * ''R Klingon * R'' * [[IKS T'Ong|IKC ''T'Ong]] U'' Non-Aligned * Zalkonian Vessel ''C Romulan * T'Pau U'' * Terix ''R Category:CCG sets